The present invention relates to a combined engine and muffler compartment.
The idea of placing the muffler of a tractor-type vehicle in the same compartment that houses the engine is not new with designers. However, because the muffler radiates a great amount of heat, care must be taken in the construction of such compartments lest the cooling requirement of the engine exceed the capacity of the engine cooling system.